mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey Cranfield
Trey Cranfield is an American politician who formally served as the 9th RNC Chairman, former Vice Chairman of the RNC, member of the MEC Board of Directors, Secretary of Defense, and President of the United States. Cranfield was succeeded into the spot of RNC Chair after then Chairman, Matthew Sorrells, resigned from the position. Cranfield is also known for being a Republican Candidate for District 7 House 3 times and counting, resulting in 2 drop outs, and a loss to Terrell McCann Jr by 3 votes. He won the Republican nomination all three times. In season 14, Cranfield ran for the GOP Vice Presidential nomination, apart of the Finland ticket, and won. Finland ended up leaving MEC a few days after the win, leaving A Proud Georgian to win the election for President. Cranfield was elected President of the United States on June 24, 2018, defeating Democratic challenger, Ivor M. Cranfield, amidst being the main focus for the call of impeachment, decided to resign on July 4, 2018. Early Life Trey Michael Cranfield was born on April 3, 2003 in Jasper, Indiana. Although, he has and currently lives in Paoli, IN. Cranfield attended elementary school at Throop Elementary, graduating with academic honors, winning the honor roll every year. He also received the Presidential Award for Academic Achievement. After graduating elementary school in good fashion, he attended Paoli Jr. Sr. High School. He was the Secretary of the Paoli Jr. Sr. High School NJHS program, and the Vice President of the 9th grade class (freshman class). Cranfield is also in the Pride of Paoli band program, one of the top notch programs in the state of Indiana. The band has won 15 ISSMA Championship titles, 3 runner-ups, and has been in the finals 33 times. The program is led by nationally recognized band director, Mr. William “Bill” Laughlin. Political Career Cranfield stumbled into MEC politics in late December of 2017. Cranfield initially stayed back, and learned how the ways of politics worked before he began his official office career. Cranfield’s first policital office run was in February, where he ran for the D-7 House of Representatives. Cranfield hasn’t yet won a seat in Congress. 1st D-7 HoR Run Cranfield’s first attempt at the House of Representatives started in Mid-February. He was going up against Derpy Toucan in the primaries, who lied about Cranfield, saying he “deletes comments off of his post to eradicate freedom of speech”. The accusation was later found to be false, and was acknowledged by Toucan. Cranfield went on to win the Republican Primary, though it was a narrow margin. Toucan stated that voter fraud must’ve been the problem since he was in the race a good 2 weeks before Cranfield, and Cranfield was just in the race for a couple of days. Voter fraud was never found. After winning the Primary, Cranfield faced a former President, Kelvin Hawthorne, and Jackson Hitchcock. Hawthorne initially switched his party after the primaries, and Cranfield knew he had minimal support needed for a victory, and dropped out a few days before the General Election. Hitchcock went on to beat Hawthorne in the General Election. Since the election, Cranfield has gotten a long very well with both Jackson Hitchcock and Kelvin Hawthorne. 2nd D-7 HoR Run Cranfield then ran again for the District 7 House of Representatives in the next election. He ran unopposed in the primaries, winning 92% of the vote with around 8% of the vote going to write-ins. Cranfield faced a very popular member of the community. That was current MEC News CEO Terrell McCann Jr. It was a tough challenge for Cranfield, but he figured he could gain enough support to beat McCann, so he stayed in the race until the General Election. Come Election Day, McCann was the narrow favorite. At the end of the day, McCann was declared the winner, though it was very narrow. It was later found out that the vote split was a mere 3 votes. 3rd D-7 HoR Run Most recently, Cranfield ran for the D-7 House of Representatives yet again. He was unopposed for quite some time, until MEC veteran Caleb Andrew began spreading speculation of joining the race. A few days later, Andrew announced that he would be challenging Cranfield for the D-7 Republican nomination. A couple days passed, and Cranfield announced the suspension of his campaign because of Andrew’s hefty base. Andrew went on to win the primary, but in the General Election on March 24, he lost heftily against Democratic opponent Mr. Panda. RNC Vice Chairman The GOP Leadership elections took place on March 10, 2018. Cranfield announced his run for Vice Chairman on the 5th. Cranfield never had an opponent in the race, and was immediately placed in the spot as Vice Chairman. The other leadership included; *Matthew Sorrells, Chairman *John Lampros, Deputy Chairman *Stephen Bryant, Vice Deputy Chairman *President Jon S. Überfeld, Donut Holder Cranfield left office on March 16, 2018 to be Chairman. RNC Chairman Matthew Sorrells failed to properly conduct the House Primaries on March 16, 2018, which caused a lot of controversy. At around 9 pm on March 16, Sorrells announced that he would resign as Chairman of the RNC. Power was immediately handed over to Cranfield. Cranfield took office and later appointed Max Finland as Vice Chairwoman. The following day, Caleb Andrew called for an RNC meeting. In that meeting, there was a vote to remove the current leadership and establish a new one. Some members called if the “GOP Coup”. Cranfield was voted to be removed as Chairman with a vote of 4-4, with the deciding vote undetermined. A few of the members changed their votes, and Cranfield remained Chairman with a vote of 6-2. Matthew Sorrells, who commended the chairmanship of Cranfield, was one of the no votes, along with Adam Evans. In that exact same meeting, Deputy Chairman John Lampros was removed, and Caleb Andrew was later appointed by Cranfield as the Deputy Chairman. He won the vote count 4-3 over Jackson Hitchcock, who was in a Juvenile Delinquency Center at the time and was nominated as a joke. After that meeting, Cranfield created the “GOP Delegation”, a team of members responsible for voting on the RNC (convention) location, and RNC (committee) related legislature. Cranfield has been criticized for the creation of this team. A couple weeks later, the team was abolished by Cranfield following the hefty controversy. The abolishment was commended by a majority of the party. On April 7, 2018, Cranfield drafted the first ever GOP Rules Doctrine, much like a constitution, and put it into effect immediately. Cranfield announced on April 29, 2018 that he would be resigning from the post as Chairman due to being tired of the job and controversy. Cranfield officially resigned on May 5, 2018. Secretary of Defense Cranfield took the office of Secretary of Defense on April 7, 2018. He was sworn in by Vice President Conservative Chico as the 13th Secretary, succeeding Evan Hunt who was appointed by Jon S. Überfeld temporarily. On April 8, Cranfield ordered the military to DEFCON 4 due to US/Syrian tensions. That level was since retracted. In the latter parts of the Delaney presidency, Cranfield worked along the Secretary of Homeland Security, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs (Chris Miller) on an ISIS eradication plan that never advanced passed the stage of deliberation. Cranfield was re-nominated as Secretary when President Georgian took office. On May 26, Cranfield officially took office again as the Secretary. Throughout the tenure of President Georgian, no major conflict arose, and no immediate or urgent action was needed. On June 30, 2018, Cranfield resigned from the post of Secretary of Defense to be President of the United States. Vice President Candidate In April 2018, Max Finland announced that she had chosen Cranfield to be her Vice Presidential pick, for the season 14 Presidential election. On April 29th, Cranfield became the GOP nominee for Vice President of the United States. On May 1, 2018, Max Finland left MEC, and left the Finland/Cranfield ticket unattended to. Cranfield announced that the ticket would be abandoned, and no Republican would be on the ticket for the May 5 election. Presidential Campaign Cranfield announced his run for President of the United States on May 19, 2018. On May 25, 2018, Cranfield announced via MCNN that Tom Kirkman would be his Vice Presidential pick (running mate) for the duration of the campaign. Throughout the month of June, Cranfield traveled to 7 different rally locations. Many believe that the candidates themselves ran a primarily clean campaign, but the members of each campaign had moments of vicious remarks and snide comments to each side. The only debate of the election cycle occurred on June 22, 2018. It featured the top three candidates in the race, being Cranfield, Ivor M, and Joshua Huntington. The general election commenced on June 23, 2018. Trey Cranfield was elected President on June 24, 2018 with 29 votes to Meśtrovič’s 26 votes and Huntington’s 5 votes. This was later announced as the closest Presidential race in MEC history. Presidency Cranfield’s Presidency began on June 30, 2018. Within the first 12 hours, Russia invaded Ukraine and took over the capital of Kiev. Cranfield responded by sending in troops with intentions to retake the capital. He then removed troops from the hostile zone with heavy scrutiny from members of the community. However, this event was voided. On July 2, India imposed 15 billion dollars in tariffs on the United States. Later on in the day, Cranfield proposed an infrastructure plan that would benefit the Indian economy with the help of Former Senator Andrew Dominguez. However, there was a large populist backlash to this decision. The next day, on July 3, Cranfield then retracted the former plan and placed retaliatory tariffs ($20B) on Indian goods (iron, steel, and petroleum). Numerous leaders including Chris Miller and Adam the Nerd were still not satisfied with the President's action, and called for his removal. Cranfield resigned as President on July 4, 2018, following huge pressure from a minority in the community.